1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for training swimmers, and in particular to a drag suit comprising both a swimsuit and a drag-creating strip fastened to the swimsuit and having at least one cavity into which water flows during swimming to create drag.
2. Background of the Invention
Competitive swimming races are often decided by fractions of a second. The winning edge is usually the result of the training process. A variety of methods, such as dry land exercise programs, as well as various devices offering resistance during swimming, have been used in an attempt to enhance the swimmer's power and endurance. However, several of these methods and devices interfere with the swimmer's technique and natural stroke mechanics. Of these devices, a swimmer's drag suit is least likely to interfere with the technique and natural stroke mechanics of the swimmer.
The purpose of such drag suit is to provide resistance to the movement of the swimmer through the water. The drag suit accomplishes this function by the provision of various elements attached to a swimsuit and which elements impede the flow of water over the swimsuit.
For instance, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,302,007 and 4,074,904 disclose belts which can be worn over the swimmer's swimsuit. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,007, a plurality of perforated pockets are sewn to the belt. Thus, when the belt is worn during swimming, water entering the pockets passes through the perforated material thereof, whereby the perforations impede the flow of water and create resistance to the movement of the swimmer through the water. On the other hand, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,904, a plurality of vanes in the form of tapered channels are integrated with the belting material. Thus, when the belt is worn during swimming, water is funneled through the tapered vanes, whereby again the flow of water is impeded thereby creating resistance to the movement of the swimmer through the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,236 discloses a device in which perforated pockets are sewn directly onto the swimsuit of the swimmer. The mechanism for creating resistance to the movement of the swimmer through the water is the same as that employed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,007.
Although, as mentioned above, all of these prior art devices provide resistance to the movement of the swimmer through the water in a manner least likely to interfere with the technique and natural stroke mechanics of the swimmer, these prior art devices nonetheless have several drawbacks.
First, these devices are only general in effect. Specifically, these devices cannot be used to train any particular area of weakness of the swimmer and cannot isolate any particular muscle group for training.
Another drawback is that these devices do not use the flow of water over the body of the swimmer to its maximum extent in creating resistance to the movement of the swimmer through the water.